Blue Rose
by Jackiesax
Summary: What happens when a new girl comes to Casper high and things get weird and what if the new girl if connected to it somehow. See Tucker's life as Rose comes to school and things happens rated T because i am paranoid R&R -someone needs to adopt this story- i lost my files on my old computer and i can't retrieve the story. this story needs a good writer PM me if you want it-jackiesax


Blue Rose

Chapter One  
>(AN: thank you before hand for reading this and hopefully enjoy it. and if you want you can send me name ideas for the chapter titles i stink at that and writing age apropriate fight scenes so what are we waiting for LET'S READ! R&R)  
>I woke up to a day with a blue sky and the light coming from my window is warm and nice. then a voice disturb me from my thoughts.<br>"Tucker, time to get up!" my mother yelled.  
>I grabed my clothes and everything and got ready like usual. By the time I was walking down the stairs my Dad spoke up.<br>"Hey son how was studing last night? I wasn't given the chance to ask you last night."  
>"good, fine nothing interesting when it comes to history." but danny, sam, and i were chasing after a new ghost none of us ever met. i think she was some kind of love ghost or something, but she was to week to do anything big. I walked out of the house and took a deep breath into the spring air and head to school. By the time i was at school Danny and Sam already joined in and walked with me.<br>"TUCKER!" Danny said  
>"What is it Danny," I said with a annoied sound to it.<br>"Why are you so quiet today, you are usualy talking with something about electronics," said Danny  
>"I'm fine just tired from last night."<br>"Ok Tuck just let us know if somethings bothering you."  
>But honestly I wasn't fine I feel empty like I need something to fill it. I try to fill it with my PDA but it dosn't work. I should talk to someone about this, but i can't tell Sam or Danny because they would probably laugh.<br>In first period I was scribling in my notebook making it look like I am taking notes when the classroom door opened that brought to my attention. There standing in front of the room was a girl standing next to principle Yashiomi staring at the class sheepishly.  
>"Attention class we have a new student starting today i would like you to give her a nice welcome." the principle said.<br>A new student to Casper High School. She looked...wow, her hair was a nice caramel brown with a tanned skin to go with it, and her figure was pattite and tall for a usual womans height, also her flawless face with dark blue eyes and to top it all off her smile was perfect like it was crafted by angles with the white teeth to a pair of soft full lips. I was awestrucked by her beauty.  
>"Alright class there is three people in here that have the same schedule as this girl." as the principle lifted up a paper for her to read and continued. " The three people are Daniel Fenton, Samantha Manson, and Tucker Foley, now which one wants to show her around?"<br>" I can't do it what if I need to go ghost when she's around," Danny whispered to Sam and I in a huddle setup.  
>"I don't want to do it there is more of a likely that she is a snob." Sam whispered.<br>"I'll do it she seems nice and you two said you didn't want to do it so why not." I said as calm as posible to keep in my excitement.  
>"fine Tucker if anything goes wrong we blame you." Sam said as I raised my hand in the air to except the job.<br>my attention went back up to the front of the classroom to speak " I would be glad to show the new girl around."  
>" that would be great Tucker you can talk to her after class." the principle said<p>

When class ended i was overjoyed. i immediatly packed up my stuff to reach the new girl before any of the popular people got to her, but to my suprise she was waiting by the door for ME? When i saw her face again i melted inside. she looked very shy like she was about to be judged if she is gulty for murder or something. " Hello, I'm Tucker the technology specilist of my friends and family." i said as i done a medevil type bow to this wonderful piece of beauty.  
>she stood there in silence as she gave me a smile that was warm and inviting, "Um Hello. So you're the Tucker I have heard about on ." she said very shy like bairly audible to peoples ears, but i have heard it.<br>" Yes me lady I am the Tucker Foley you speak of from my website. Wait... you heard of my website?" I said suprisingly at the last part, how did she hear about my website? oh well  
>" Well a friend of mine back in Chatanuga, Tennissie told me about it when she was looking for a website to help her fix her tablet. and she said i would be interested in it due to all the.. in her words Geek Talk that i like and i have been on that site since." she said with a smile showing her snow white teeth.<br>"Wow that is nice to hear...um what's your name? i don't think you told me yet." i said as we walked down the halls to Computer class. as she let out a little laugh she said "The name is Rosemary Blue, but my friends call me Rose." when i heard that it felt like a thousand bricks landed on my head and got wacked in the face like that feeling that you first et when you realized you are in love... wait if i feel like that then i am in love, with Rose and i felt happy... i mean truly happy for just two seconds when Rose said something and before i responded i ran strait into a wall.  
>" Oh my Gosh are you Ok?" Rose said in a panic but it sounded beautiful.<br>" Oh me i'm fine really" i said while getting up from the ground and it was silence until we got to the end of the hall where the Computer classroom was. i ran ahead to open the door for this wonderful girl i have met just an hour ago, we got to sit next to each other's computers working on our assignments, when suddenly i got a text from Danny from the other side of the room and i read it immediately.  
>Danny: dude how's it going with her?<br>Tucker: fine but dude she's like perfect for me  
>Danny: how?<br>Tucker: she loves working with tech and all that and overall she's pretty  
>Danny: do you even know her name?<br>Tucker: her name is Rose  
>Danny: uh oh<br>Tucker: what?  
>Danny: ghost sence<br>Tucker: what are you waiting for get out of there to get the ghost  
>Danny: k talk to you later bring rose to lunch with you<br>Tucker; k bye  
>Then Danny done his usual bathroom excuse to get out of class then suddenly Rose looked like she was in a panic, when said she needed to go use the bathroom and when the teacher gave her permition to leave she bolted out of there. Then the room darkened and a ghost came in and it was a ghost i have seen just last night. she had a small dress like the one when Sam was controlled by Undergrowth, but a mix of a dark pink to a red color with copper red hair.<br>" Hahahahhahhahahh hello little pretties you...OW!" the ghost said while getting hit by Danny in phantom form.  
>"Hey now if you leave i won't have to hurt you when i have to cram you in the thermos." Danny said.<br>"No Lil' Dumplin cause you shall meet my dust first." She said as she blew a handfull of dust towards Danny's face and then a blast hit the ghost out of nowhere then a voice followed it " Hey get away from him Terradusa." the voice said as a girl came visible and in front of Danny. she was tall with bright ice blue hair in a braid and neon eyes like Danny's ghost eyes but pink in an outfit like Embers but in ice blue and her boots were knee high in pink and her necklace and bracelets were pink like her eyes.  
>"Oh but i won't Mary and soon i will rule." said Terradusa as she shot a blast at Mary.<br>they fought back and forth when Mary got hit by a hard Punch Terradusa had thrown and fell on the floor. As Terradusa got closer to her Danny blasted her with an ecto-shot and started to fly towards her.  
>"How about we take care of this another time" Terradusa said as she went invisable and left.<br>"Are you alright?" Mary said  
>"Yeah i'm fine gotta go" Danny said as he turn intangable and flew off.<br>and after that Mary flew away in the other direction.  
>Later rose walks in like nothing happened because she missed everything,but when she saw the computers she looked shocked<br>"What happened?" she asked  
>"Nothing much just another ghost attack but it seemed weird how there two ghosts that we never seen before." i said<br>after that Danny walked in and acted like himself and that nothing happened and class continued like nothing happened.  
>At lunch i brought Rose with me to have lunch with Danny and Sam, when we sat down Danny spoke up first to break the scilence.<br>"So you're the girl that Tucker mentioned in computers while texting." Danny Said  
>"Shut up!" i said<br>"No it's fine Tucker, My name is Rosemary Blue from tennisse, And you are?" Rose said  
>"I'm Danny, Danny Fenton, and the quiet girl right next to me here is Sam." He said<br>"People call me Rose. Do you know what's weird? Fenton sounds so close to Phantom you had to be mistaken as him at least once." Rose said  
>We all had exchanged worried glances at each other for a moment. When Sam bounced in.<br>"nah he never gotten mistaken for Phantom because everyone knows about his parents."  
>"what are his parents?" Rose asked<br>"SAM!"Danny said.  
>"Well his parents are ghost hunters and his dad's a goof when his mom have the fighting skills." she said<br>"Are there names Jack and Maddie?" Rose said  
>"Yeah how do you know?" Sam said<br>"Because they're my Uncle and Aunt." said Rose  
>"Wait how are you related to my Mom and Dad?" Danny said<br>"Well remember that big Revalors family reunion last summer?" she said  
>"Yeah from my Mom's side." Danny said<br>"I was there and i am your Mom's Sister Daughter." she said  
>"So your saying that we saw each other before?" he said trying to recall the memories of the family reunion.<br>"Yeah don't you remember i was the one who accedently knocked us both in the punch bowl by the dinning room?"  
>Danny looked like he was tring to recall this memory really hard. "Oh... that was you? But you had such big braceess, and a bit larger than this because i would've remebered." said Danny looking suprised.<br>"Well you know when you fill out and with puberty and your overbite is fixed and all that." Rose said as she looked emmbarised.  
>"Wait you had all of that I would have never guessed being so beautiful like you are." I said tring to keep my voice from cracking. Man i feel so embaressed for saying that out loud and i litteraly felt my face redden and get hotter like Tink in Tinker Bell, oh shoot did i write this on here in pen dang it. (AN: this is through Tucker's point of view and his feelings are so hard to do, so i impervised when i noticed that there is not many Fanfics through Tucker's life and how he gets through things. I had trouble thinking of a story connection to Tucker's blushing there and he is writing like a diary or a story of himself like an autobio. anyway things are building up like a rollercoster in the plot line with a little bit of loopty loops in the middle, i am not tring to abanden this story like my last one but it's har when you run out of ideas for it and i got very little reviews so review i like critisim to help me think and i like complaments for confidence boosts when i am down in the dumps... REVIEW PLEASE! -love Jackiesax)


End file.
